


A Testement to Duality

by WellSlapMyAss-andCallMeShirley (TheAllpowerfulOZ)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllpowerfulOZ/pseuds/WellSlapMyAss-andCallMeShirley
Summary: Some random, smutty stuff EX and I wrote together. Thought somebody may like it.





	A Testement to Duality

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone feels the desire to, you're welcome to use this as a jumping off point for your own fic. It's been such a long time that I don't know where EX and I were going with it.

** A Testament to Duality  **

The sun broke through the cloud cover but neither noticed.

In truth, neither cared. HE was there and there was something frantic and almost brutal in his movements. In and in and in just for a brief quick withdraw and in and in and in… always in, it seemed that was his nature, invasive, forceful, like a brand set to tender flesh. Heat and rigidity and such pure—innocent—frantic motion. It was as if, his own pleasure was an afterthought—Not even considered until it was happening— and his main focus was the simple act of being so close, so delicately and intimately entwined. Gripping to the linins while he was torn with needy, grabbing nails, pulling him closer, deeper, in and in and in—a gasp—and in again.

He could barely breathe for the intensity of it, the punch of air from his chest at the press, moans and pleas with just the blue of his eyes boring into brown. Please, oh PLEASE, just a little more.

It was a culmination of everything, all the fighting, the arguments and bitter thoughts. The tension was released—a popped seam from which their true intent bled, recolouring the very fabric of their shared existence.

He could barely feel the burn and ache from his scared thigh, wrapped so tightly around that thin waist, prominent hips bruising from the pressure, arms trembling from the strain of keeping upright. No, the burn and stretch of so rough an entry was forgotten, the ache in his back dismissed.

He could have reached climax long ago, but this—this wasn’t about the climax, wasn’t about anything really, it simply was. Outstanding—outshining everything else. A paradox, something that was and was not in the same moment—it wasn’t even about sex, giving or taking, it was about nothing more or less than the two of them and everything they’d ever felt finally—FINALLY slipping into place. No more shields of guilt or social propriety. No doubt or denial.

Holmes was inside him, under his skin. He had been for years… this? This was just nature. Just a new way he could look at the smaller man and know that they were the same. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, they were. Two bodies, two hearts, one soul.

Aside from that, nothing else mattered.


End file.
